


'cause you're amazing just the way you are

by RefugeeofTumblr



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Cisco are dorks, Bouquets, F/M, M/M, wedding crashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Cisco at a wedding. Fluff everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause you're amazing just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the Bruno Mars song of the same name.

It wasn't his idea to crash the wedding, but he was admittedly a pushover.

Cisco feels a little awkward as Barry tugs him partway down the isle and into a seat on Iris’s side of the church. Cisco knows he’s done his best to dress up, but can’t stop himself from straightening his charcoal grey suit and checking the length of his tie.

He’s so absorbed in how pathetically shabby he looks compared to everyone else - especially Barry, who is gorgeous in a black tux - that he fails to notice when Iris tosses Barry a bundle of roses with a wink. But then his boyfriend presses the miniature bouquet against his chest.

“You look amazing,” Barry purrs, and kisses him there and then.


End file.
